


Void

by McLavellan



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sensory Deprivation, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 16:10:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16329272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McLavellan/pseuds/McLavellan
Summary: Lavellan takes some control in the bedroom....





	Void

**Author's Note:**

> I know it could be better. Especially the sensory stuff. But I've been struggling with my writing for years now and my attention span. So this is what we get. I hope it's OK though.
> 
> Plus I only have Google docs on my phone to write with.....

Absolute void. Unsettling, but agreed upon. Lavellan had been certain to make sure all talks of boundaries were still valid since his promotion from Boss to Kadan. And, as far as Bull knew, they were. So seeing the chain in his room, no big deal. Being blindfolded, gagged, his ears packed and bound so he couldn't hear anything less than an explosion, fine. Something placed over his head, he assumed it was the Dread Helmet, also fine. Just momentarily unsettling. 

The feel of a hand slicking up his dick? Definitely more than fine. 

When that dick met a mere inch of ass and stopped there? Now that was just mean. He tried to move his hips forward and gained maybe an inch more, but any further and his shoulders would he firmly out of place. He growled into the thick, stuffy cage around his head and pulled back, just a little, to get what he could. But everything was gone. Too far, he'd slipped free, and roared into the helmet. Dumbass plan, Kadan. He waited for Lavellan to reposition himself but instead felt a foot on his chest, toes curling. 

The little prick was getting himself off, he was certain of it. Bull pulled against the chains and the foot moved up his chest, against his throat, applying just a warning amount of pressure.

He stopped. The foot was moved to his shoulder, tapping it twice. Because there were no safety words when you couldn't speak, they agreed to taps on the shoulder. Bull nodded, he was fine. And that tight inch of elven ass was soon back around him, wriggling, teasing, controlling. 

Bull kept himself still, not wanting to lose that connection again. The muscles tightened around him and his head dropped down. He wanted to thrust forward, pin Lavellan down and fuck him as deeply as possible. Fuck it. He tested the chains and angle of his arms, and quickly pushed his hips, but succeeded in only chasing his lover away. Once again, in the void, alone. He felt himself twitch, frustrated, seeking release. Expecting another chastising and teasing, he was pleasantly surprised at the lips that met his nipple. Tongue circling, teeth nipping. He grunted his approval, but it caught in his throat as another mouth took his other nipple. Rakevesh had always been uncertain of sharing, Bull had never felt threatened by it. Until now. Who was it, how did he approach them, was Bull boring him? The thoughts quickly evaporated. He trusted Rakevesh and, besides, that ass was back. Two mouths still on him. Meaning there were three of them. Fuck that was hot. He thrust before he could stop himself but there was no punishment this time. The ass remained, only just within reach, not quite close enough to Bury himself completely but enough to move and feel that tightness deeper than just the head. And it satisfied him. For a moment. He'd been testing the chains, quietly, experimentally. There was a little give on the right. One hard pull and the thing shot loose. The mouths where gone, but he captured Rakevesh's waist before he could escape, burying himself fully before letting go to pull the helmet off unbinding his ears. He wanted to hear this. Rakevesh was grunting and whining, swearing in his elvish tongue. Bull pointed in the direction of a sound and gestured at Rakevesh, reaching for his cock, offering it to this stranger. 

“Do it,” Rakevesh permissed. “You. Get that on. See to him.”

Bull had returned his arm to Rakevesh's waist, felt the hair of their guest as they went down on him. They could have that. But Rakevesh belonged to bull. And-

Oh fuck. 

He squirmed against the finger in his ass and leaned a little more weight forward, the remaining chain holding him up. The finger went deeper. Another soon joined. And another. Then gone. Then replaced. Bigger, thicker, but not fleshy. Hard and cold and filling him up just as he filled Rakevesh. Skin slapped against skin, wet sucking came from somewhere in front as a mouth took his lover. He fucked him harder, trapped between the two, fingers threading into the hair of the third, tugging, holding, hearing the choke, releasing, stroking, holding once more. And then he came, riding it off inside Rakevesh, back against the thing up his ass. Back and forth, electricity both sides until he was spent. Rakevesh twitched, moaned, Bull kept the mouth there to take him in until the last, then release, listened to the heavy breathing surrounding him before letting go. 

“Thank you. If you don't mind…?”

Rakevesh's words received no answer besides the sudden cold behind Bull, soft padding steps, and a door opening and closing. 

With a sigh, Rakevesh began to unbind Bull's eyes and mouth and kissed him. 

“Was that OK?”

“Fuck,” Bull laughed, breathily. “Fuck,” he breathed, before kissing him deeply. “Just one thing. You're mine. Okay?”

Rakevesh frowned. “So… The others were…”

“Fine. Fine. But this is mine,” he slapped the elven ass. “These are mine,” he kissed him. 

“I think I can go with that, yes.”


End file.
